


Genius.

by MsPriestly



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: ... All of them., Begging, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom!Jared, Dom!Misha, Felching, Fingering, I think., J2M, M/M, Other, Power Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, face fucking, sub!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPriestly/pseuds/MsPriestly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. This is pure porn with a smidge of fluff. Jared and Misha fucking Jensen. Hard.<br/>(Originally posted on my RP blog.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius.

It doesn’t take a genius to work out how this thing between them happened. 9 months out of a year they spend in each other’s pockets on set, the 3 months they have off that aren’t dedicated to promo and conventions they spend with their families, trying to have a little bit of normalcy. It’s normal that they find some comfort with each other. For years it was just him and Jensen, the two of them bonded together as close as Sam and Dean. Taking that last step and allowing every wall to fall was, what they thought, the final hurdle.

They’d both been fine to just blow off steam every once and a while. It started out innocent enough; cuddling on the couch, a kiss here and there, and it just gradually evolved, this thing between them growing, evolving and completely indefinable.

The thing is Jensen; in charge, perfectly poised, always in control Jensen. Everything about himself; from the way he stood to the way he smiled and the way he talked, fading out that perfect Texan twang for every reporter that needed to see him as that little pretty LA twink he had been so long ago was carefully tempered. That same Jensen needed that control taken away sometimes. It’d been he, Jared who had done it.

It’d taken a while to work it out. To burrow under the reason behind Jensen’s bitten lip in bed, the tight way he held himself even fucked out and basking in his orgasm. It happened right after the first time he and Jensen had properly argued, screaming at each other, furious, both of them burning from the inside out. They had both grabbed for each other at the same time but a well placed hand in Jensen’s hair, tugging hard at the short strands had him bending, yielding, completely submitting to Jared.

And that was that. All those walls, all those secret things they had both hidden in the dark, were in the open and it was beautiful and almost perfect. Then came Misha. Misha with his clever hands and lithe body, his wicked eyes and sharp tongue, barrelled into their lives, into their little twosome and filled in something they hadn’t even known was missing.

Jared had asked Jensen about him one night, both of them lying curled up facing each other, their noses brushing so close that he could feel the heat off his face without needing to see it.

“Have I though about Misha? Me and Misha? N-no,” he stammered, and Jared pulled him back, growling at him to tell the truth and Jensen had immediately nodded, “Yeah I have but it’s always…”

“Always what?”

“Always with you,” his voice was hushed but not embarrassed; more breathless and completely submissive, “I think about both of you, doing this, holding me down, using me, just letting me to let go,” Jared had his phone in his hand and Misha on the line before Jensen was done. It had been a few months since that night, since the night Misha had (with Jared’s permission) talked Jensen through an orgasm while Jared watched and listened, giving Misha pointers, and neither of them could imagine going back, doing this without their third. When Jared fell in love with Jensen he thought that was it. This was his soul mate; The One. He didn’t realise until they met Misha that some people were lucky enough to have more then one person to love.

And do other things with.

“Just takes it like a pro, doesn’t he?” Misha said his eyes not on Jared but on his own cock as it slid in and out of Jensen hole. Jared nodded, and grinned, stroking one hand through Jensen’s hair as he whimpered, his breath puffing out against where his face as pressed against Jared’s stomach.

“He really does,” He agreed, tipping Jensen’s face up. Big green eyes were blown black with arousal and his pink lips were shiny with spit and pre come already, “Love being stuffed full of us, don’t you, Jen,” he whined and nodded, biting his lip to not talk. Jensen knew not to talk until Jared said he was allowed, “Good boy.” Misha rewarded his good behaviour by thrusting particularly hard and Jensen keened, pushing back against him.

“That’s it Jen, take it,” Misha groaned, sounding a little breathless as he moved his hips. Jared was amazed Misha had managed to hold on; he’d been buried in Jensen for so long. Jared watched the two of them with a grin, still petting and stroking at Jensen’s head as he whimpered and groaned, his tongue peeking out between his lips to lick at Jared’s stomach where pre come was dripping, “I think he wants something in his mouth, Jay,” Misha said, his grin practically feral as he picked up the pace.

“You want that Jen?” Jared asked, grabbing hold of his aching cock and smearing the liquid there against Jensen’s lips, watching his eyes fluttered shut, “You can answer, yes or no.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” he moaned, his voice destroyed as he opened his eyes, panting slightly, “Please, Jared… AH!” Little punched out sounds escaped him as Misha thrust in hard and stilled, teasing him with little rolls of his hips, “Misha…” He whined and Jared tugged his hair.

“You were only allowed to answer me, Jensen,” He growled, raising one eyebrow, “You only get to suck me if you behave,” Jensen clamped his mouth shut immediately and swallowed, nodding his head furiously, “Good. Open wide,” Jensen’s lips stretched obscenely over the head of Jared’s cock and his eyes fluttered, happy little sounds escaping him that sent little jolts of pleasure across Jared’s body.

“Man, I need some time with that mouth,” Misha said, smirking at him, “He’s got a tight ass, but that mouth was made for sucking cock,” Jensen hummed and smiled around him at the compliment.

“It was, wasn’t it? He’s perfected it,” as though to demonstrate Jensen’s cheeks hollowed out and he slid down, choking sounds escaping him as he swallowed Jared down to the root, making his thighs tremble and his hand clench reflexively in his hair, “Fuck. Fucking perfect,” Misha groaned and leaned forward, and Jared met him half way, letting their mouths clash messily.

“Think he can come like this?” Misha asked, as they pulled apart, breathing into each others slack mouths as Jensen worked them both, “Being full like this? Reckon he can go off just like that?” Jared groaned and flopped back, looking down at Jensen who had his eyes closed in bliss, his cuffed hands still locked behind his back.

“Might be able to,” he said, grabbing the sides of Jensen’s head and thrusting in, before pulling out, “Can you do that Jensen? Answer Misha,” he ordered. Jensen nodded and turned his head to look at Misha.

“Yes,” He whimpered, pushing back, “I can, yes, fuck,” he dove back down on Jared’s cock, making him cry out, and curl in on himself, breathing hard through his nose to get his control back.

“So much for us being in charge here Jared,” Misha breathed, “He’s got us both by the balls and he knows it,” they both watched Jensen thrusting backward as he swallowed Jared down.

“True. Don’t think he deserves to come with us in him, does he Misha?,” he grunted, grabbing Jensen’s face and thrusting, fucking up into his mouth and letting the head hit the back of his throat,

“Not a chance,” Misha agreed, rolling his hips, “Think he needs to be reminded who’s in charge here Jared.”

“D’you need us to remind you Jen? Keep you in line?” He asked, tugging his hair, smirking when Jensen whined, yanking Jensen’s mouth off his cock. Jensen let him go, panting as he stretched his neck to try and swallow him back, nodding desperately. Misha grunted at the sight, one hand digging into Jensen’s ass convulsively. Jared nodded and watched as Misha lifted his hand before bringing it down on Jensen’s left ass cheek.

The effect was immediate and amazing. Jensen howled and arched, every muscle in his body going rigid in pleasure as he panted. Jared wrapped his hand around the base of Jensen’s cock, keeping his orgasm at bay, “Not yet baby, not yet,” Jensen nodded and whined again when Misha spanked him again, “How’s it looking Mish? Think he needs more?”

“Three more,” Misha said, still rocking into Jensen, clearly close.

“Count em, Jen,” Misha’s hand rose and he brought it down again.

“One,” slap, “Two,” slap, “Three! Fuck,” Jared squeezed him tight as Misha rubbed his sore ass, stroking the blood red handprints, “Good boy, gonna let Misha come in you now?” Jensen nodded, pushing back eagerly as he shook from pain and pleasure.

“You two are gonna kill me,” He muttered, and Jensen looked up at Jared, begging with his eyes. Jared lifted him up, holding onto his shoulders so he could get enough leverage to push back, “You want it Jen? Want my cum in you?”

“Yes, fuck, yes. Mish, come on, fill me up,” he begged, his eyes wild as he pushed back, struggling to free his hands for the first time. Misha gripped his hips and screamed; his entire body bending backwards as he came inside Jen. Jared watched, wide eyed, grabbing the base of his cock to stop from coming all over Jensen’s face as he opened his mouth wide and moaned, grinding down until Misha whimpered.

“Alright there Mish?” He asked, laughing when Misha flipped him off and gripped Jensen’s head, pushing him back down onto Jared’s dick, who barely missed a beat even as he writhed and tried to twitch his hips into Jared’s fist. Jared swore and bucked up, fucking Jensen’s throat shallowly as Misha watched, his breathing settling as slowly pulled out. Jensen whined unhappily around his cock and Jared soothed him, stroking his face.

“Shh, baby, we know you need something inside that greedy hole of yours,” Misha grinned lazily, his body loose as he lowered himself down and licked around Jensen’s rim, flicking against the loosened bud slowly as. Jared groaned and closed his eyes, feeling his orgasm building quickly in his stomach as his cock dripped down Jensen’s throat which opened and closed around him.

Both of them were making obscene noises, sucking and licking and moaning and Jared opened his eyes in time to see Misha pull back, a trickle of his own cum leaking from his lips and Jared groaned helplessly, listening to Jensen work him over. Misha grabbed him and he parted his lips, feeling that clever tongue push cum into his mouth and that was it. His body tightened and he pushed as far into Jensen’s mouth as he could, biting out an order at Jensen to fucking swallow, pumping some of his load into his mouth before pulling off and jacking his cock, streaking freckled cheeks with cum.

Jared was barely aware of Misha moving around the bed and draping himself over his legs until he started licking Jared’s cum off Jensen’s face, the both of them making pleased little sounds and he whimpered. Misha pressed a kiss to Jensen’s lips before pulling back and threading a hand through Jared’s hair, pulling him over and kissing him too.

“Think he deserves to come yet?” Misha asked, nodding over at Jensen who whimpered, sitting up on his knees, thick cock curving towards his belly, drooling tip soaked wet, the entire gorgeous thing twitching spasmodically. Jared grinned and nodded, “What d’you think Jensen? Have you earned it? Speak.”

“Yes, I have, please… Jared, Misha, please come on. Let me come,” he begged, his entire body trembling. Jared crawled over, shoving Jensen face down on the bed, and forcing three fingers into his puffy hole, groaning as his oversensitive prick twitched. Misha pushed Jensen up so he could kneel again and wrapped a hand around his cock, just as Jared curled his fingers to press against his prostate.

“Come,” Jared purred and Jensen did. His back bowed and his head tipped back, his entire body one long line of tense, screaming muscle as he bucked his hips, mouth open wide with no sound coming out, eyes clenched shut as he spurted all over Misha’s hand, stomach and chest. He dropped finally, sagging back against Jared who kissed him, pulling out his fingers as gently as possible, “Gorgeous. Our perfect boy,” he whispered as Misha moved forward, muttering his own words of comfort words like “beautiful,” and “precious” reaching Jared’s ears.

Jensen was the first to drift off with his back to Jared, one hand curled around to hold the back of his head and facing Misha, his leg hooked across his thigh. Misha followed soon after, his face buried in Jensen’s chest, his arm reaching over his stomach to reach Jared’s hips. Jared pressed a kiss to both of his lovers foreheads, smiling as he fell asleep.

It really doesn’t take a genius to work out how this thing between them happened.


End file.
